marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Eugene Thompson (Terra-616)
| OutrasIdentidades = Agente A-V, Agente do Cosmo, Agente Venom, Anti-Venom, Codinome: 4563, Contingência C, Hail Mary, Madre Superiora da Punição, Venom, Victor Edward, Cavaleiro Branco; confundido com o Duende Macabro e com o Homem-Aranha | NomesEditoriais = Venom: Cavaleiro Espacial | Identidade = Secreta | Moralidade = | Afiliações = Anteriormente , Mania, , 803, (honorário), parceiro temporário do Toxina, Halloween e Hulk Vermelho, , , , Midtown High School, , aliado da Equipe Mercúrio | Parentes = Harrison Thompson (pai, falecido) Rosie Thompson (mãe) Jesse Thompson (irmã) Lea Thompson (tia) Howard Deutch (tio) Sha Shan Nguyen (ex-esposa) Venom (antigo simbionte) Anti-Venom (simbionte atual) | Universo = Terra-616 | BaseDeOperações = V.V.I.L.; anteriormente Filadélfia, Pensilvânia; Cidade de Nova York, Nova York | Sexo = Masculino | Altura = 1,24 m | Altura2 = (anteriormente 1,88 m, variável como Venom) | Peso = 73 kg | Peso2 = (anteriormente 84 kg, variável como Venom) | Olhos = Azuis | Olhos2 = (pretos, vermelhos, verdes ou brancos como Venom) | Cabelo = Loiro avermelhado | AtributosIncomuns = Pernas substituídas por próteses mecânicas, presas, garras e língua preênsil enquanto ligado ao simbionte | Cidadania = Americano | EstadoCivil = Divorciado | Ocupação = Aventureiro; ex-assistente técnico (professor), vigilante, soldado, treinador, boxeador | Educação = Graduado no ensino médio | Origem = Humano ligado ao simbionte Anti-Venom; anteriormente ligado ao simbionte Venom para a Operação Renascimento 2.0 | LugarDeNascimento = Forest Hills, Queens, Cidade de Nova York, Nova York | Criadores = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | Primeira = Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 15 | Primeira2 = | Morte = O Espantoso Homem-Aranha Vol 1 800 | PrimeiraBR = [http://guiadosquadrinhos.com/edicao/poderoso-thor-o-(album-gigante)-4-serie-n-11/th00101/38469 Poderoso Thor, O (Álbum Gigante) 4ª Série - n° 11 (Ebal)] (Agosto de 1968) | PrimeiraBR2 = | Citação = Analisando a batalha da vida e da morte usando termos que saíram direto de um livro de esportes... É tudo um monte de ilusões... Um disfarce para o medo. Porque quando se trata de ser um herói... Quando se trata de salvar pessoas... Eu fico aterrorizado pelo que acontece quando eu falho. | PersonagemCitado = Flash Thompson | FonteCitação = Venom Vol 2 29 | TextoHistória = Infância Eugene "Flash" Thompson era um antigo colega de classe de Peter Parker. Flash cresceu em Forest Hills, Queens, Nova York. Ele morava a poucos quarteirões da casa de Peter. Vivia com seu pai Harrison Thompson, um policial do Departamento de Polícia de Nova York, sua mãe Rosie Thompson e sua irmã Jesse. Flash era abusado fisicamente por seu pai alcoólatra, o que resultou em sua própria natureza violenta e opressora. Midtown High School Assim como Peter Parker, Flash frequentava a Midtown High School, onde o importunava diariamente. O bullying continuou por um longo tempo, pois, mesmo depois que Peter ganhou seus poderes de aranha, ele nunca chegou a usá-los contra Flash, nem quando tentado a fazer. A única exceção foi um combate de boxe entre os dois no ginásio da escola, quando Peter evitou os socos de Flash e o nocauteou com um único golpe. No entanto, isso passou como um acidente e qualquer suspeita de que Parker realmente fosse o Homem-Aranha foram direcionadas para o próprio Flash depois dos eventos em torno do Cérebro Vivo. Depois disso, Flash parou com os abusos físicos, embora tenha continuado a provocar Peter. O grande círculo de amigos de Flash incluía Brian "Pequeno" McKeever, Jason Ionello, Seymour O'Reilly, Charlie e várias admiradoras, como Sally Avril e Liz Allan, que foi namorada de Flash por algum tempo. Flash era o principal quarterback da Midtown High, onde sua velocidade no campo de futebol americano conferiu-lhe o apelido duradouro de "Flash". Isto o fez ganhar popularidade e respeito, mas ele ainda permaneceu com ciúmes da inteligência de Peter. Ironicamente, Flash tornou-se um fervoroso defensor do Homem-Aranha, apesar da opinião pública contra o herói. Ele chegou a formar um Fã Clube do Homem-Aranha enquanto estava no ensino médio e convidou todos, exceto Peter, para participarem e espantou funcionários do Clarim Diário quando eles tentaram entrevistar pessoas sobre seus motivos para odiar o Homem-Aranha. Flash tentou pregar uma peça em Peter ao vestir-se em uma fantasia de Homem-Aranha e tentar assustá-lo. Antes que Flash pudesse surpreender Peter, ele foi abduzido pelo Doutor Destino, que erroneamente acreditava que ele era o verdadeiro Homem-Aranha. Peter foi forçado a salvar seu próprio rival. Flash fantasiou-se de Homem-Aranha novamente para redimir seu herói, que foi visto como um covarde após ter fugido de um confronto com o Duende Verde. Flash enfrentou três ladrões de carros, esperando atrair o verdadeiro Homem-Aranha, mas foi espancado pelos três bandidos. Quando a namorada de Flash, Liz Allen, ficou atraída por Parker e começou a esnobar Flash, chamando-o de "monte de músculos", ele começou a odiar Parker ainda mais. Ele ameaçou Parker para que ele não saísse mais com Liz, mas quando Parker teve problemas com o diretor da escola, Sr. Davis, durante a briga deles, Flash assumiu a responsabilidade do incidente. Ele continuou a perseguir Liz, embora ela tivesse deixado bem claro que não queria nada com ele. Universidade Empire State Flash formou-se no ensino médio e ganhou uma bolsa de estudos na Universidade Empire State, tornando-se novamente colega de classe de Peter Parker. Embora no início ele continuasse sua rivalidade com Peter, virando seus novos colegas de classe Harry Osborn e Gwen Stacy contra ele, por fim, eles tornaram-se amigos próximos, também porque Gwen fez amizade com Peter e ajudou os dois a fazer as pazes. Exército dos Estados Unidos Quando Flash deixou a faculdade para entrar no exército, ele e Peter se separaram como amigos. Durante seu tempo de serviço, Flash foi estacionado no Sudoeste Asiático, onde ele encontrou um templo escondido cujos residentes, em especial a bela Sha Shan, cuidaram dos ferimentos de Flash. Porém, após forças americanas bombardearem o templo por engano, ignorando os esforços de Flash para protegê-lo, ele deixou o exército para voltar aos Estados Unidos, onde os sobreviventes do templo que o culpavam pela tragédia atentaram contra sua vida. Com a ajuda do Homem-Aranha, Flash convenceu os sobreviventes do templo de sua inocência e reuniu-se brevemente com Sha Shan. Retorno à vida civil Flash voltou à vida civil e à faculdade, e estava entre os vários amigos que prestaram seus respeitos a Peter no funeral de Gwen Stacy. Ele ficou ferido em um acidente de carro quando um novo Abutre sequestrou Mary Jane Watson, amiga dele e de Peter. Ele ficou amigo de Liz Allan novamente e eles foram num cruzeiro com Peter e Mary Jane. No entanto, o navio foi sequestrado pelo Tarântula. Eles foram resgatados pelo Homem-Aranha, o que fez com que Flash começasse a desconfiar da vida dupla de Parker. Quando Harry Osborn se tornou o Duende Verde e descobriu a identidade secreta do Homem-Aranha, ele arrombou o apartamento de Peter e sequestrou Flash, Mary Jane e a Tia May de Peter antes de ser derrotado pelo Homem-Aranha. Com seu apartamento em ruínas, Flash acolheu Peter e ajudou-o a se mudar quando Peter encontrou um novo apartamento. Quando Harry Osborn foi solto, aparentemente curado da insanidade que o fez virar o Duende Verde, Flash o acolheu como seu novo colega de quarto. Mais tarde, Sha Shan voltou aos Estados Unidos como a Irmã Sol, a noiva relutante do líder do culto, o Irmão Poder, sendo ele próprio um peão do impiedoso Homem-Fera. Sha Shan acabou se voltando contra Korba e o Homem-Fera foi frustrado pelos esforços combinados do Homem-Aranha, Javali e Flash. Após a morte de Korba na batalha, Sha Shan tornou-se amante de Flash e viveu com ele por algum tempo. Em dado momento, ele foi incriminado como sendo o Duende Macabro. Após um casamento fracassado com Sha Shan, Flash namorou brevemente Felicia Hardy, a Gata Negra, sem saber que ela estava namorando com ele para fazer ciúmes no Homem-Aranha (que, na época, era casado com Mary Jane Watson), mas, quando ela começou a demonstrar sentimentos verdadeiros por ele, Flash terminou o relacionamento ao descobrir sobre a vida de Felicia como a Gata Negra. Após um ataque de depressão severa, Flash dirigiu embriagado e ficou gravemente ferido em um acidente de carro. Logo depois, Norman Osborn ofereceu-lhe um emprego na Oscorp como seu assessor pessoal para irritar Peter. Flash ficou leal a Norman por este ter lhe dar uma segunda chance e tentar mudar sua vida. Posteriormente, como parte de um plano para conduzir o Homem-Aranha à violência extrema, atacando sua família e amigos, Osborn sequestrou Flash (sob o pretexto de levá-lo a um encontro dos Alcoólicos Anônimos), forcou-o a beber uísque e o fez colidir com um caminhão na Midtown High School, onde Peter trabalhava. Flash sobreviveu, mas sofreu graves danos cerebrais que o deixaram em coma. Liz Allan Osborn tornou-se a cuidadora de Flash e contratou uma enfermeira em tempo integral para ele. Peter, sentindo-se culpado pelo que aconteceu com Flash, fez questão de visitar seu amigo sempre que possível. thumb|left|Flash perde as pernas após a Guerra do Iraque. Ele ficou em estado de coma por um tempo. Quando despertou, Flash havia esquecido de muito do que aconteceu entre ele e Peter após o ensino médio. Ele recebeu o cargo de treinador pelo novo diretor Roger Harrington na Midtown High School, onde Peter trabalhava como professor. Devido à sua perda de memória, ele ficou confuso sobre como agir com Peter, mas, depois de um ataque do Mystério, Flash percebeu que Peter e ele se davam bem e ambos voltaram a ser amigos. Ele namorou a Srta. Arrow até sua morte. Guerra do Iraque Flash voltou ao campo de batalha na Guerra do Iraque, e perdeu suas pernas após salvar um parceiro de forças inimigas. O sacrifício de Flash foi suficiente para lhe conceder uma indicação à Medalha de Honra. Ele voltou aos Estados Unidos e começou a namorar com Betty Brant. Flash passou pelas chamadas "fases de luto", chegando até mesmo a usar procedimentos experimentais perigosos para recuperar suas pernas, mas pareceu finalmente se conformar com sua condição, graças ao apoio de seus amigos, família e de sua nova treinadora de reabilitação, Sha Shan. O novo Venom thumb|right|Flash testa suas novas habilidades. Flash tornou-se o novo Venom quando foi alistado como parte do Projeto Renascimento 2.0. Flash foi unido ao simbionte, adquirido recentemente pelo governo dos Estados Unidos com a prisão de Mac Gargan após o Cerco de Asgard. Enquanto ligado ao simbionte, Flash foi capaz de reproduzir suas pernas e tinha poderes comparáveis ao do Homem-Aranha. Thompson foi enviado ao Nrosvekistão, país do Leste Europeu, para resgatar o Dr. Ekmecic, um especialista no desenvolvimento de armas feitas de vibranium antártico. Durante sua missão, ele encontrou o novo Halloween, que também estava tentando recuperar o Dr. Ekmecic para seu chefe, o novo Mestre do Crime. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu levar Ekmecic vivo, mas o encontro tornou Venom e Halloween inimigos de longa data. Posteriormente, Flash foi enviado à Terra Selvagem para destruir a remessa de vibranium antártico do Mestre do Crime. Venom foi atacado por Kraven, o Caçador, que acreditava que a sombra do Aranha poderia acabar com sua maldição. Ao saber que seu oponente era um deficiente físico, Kraven ficou indignado e tentou matar Flash para aliviar sua honra, mas foi levado para longe por um enxame de morcegos gigantes. Flash foi separado do simbionte pelos morcegos, o que levou o Mestre do Crime a descobrir a identidade de Venom. Porém, para a surpresa de Flash, o simbionte voltou para ele e garantiu que não o abandonaria, lembrando-o que eles ainda tinham uma missão para completar. Finalmente, Venom assumiu o controle do helicóptero que continha a remessa de vibranium, mas foi forçado a entregá-la ao Mestre do Crime quando o vilão usou seu conhecimento da identidade de Venom para manter Betty Brant, namorada de longa data de Flash, refém. Em retribuição, o Mestre do Crime disse a Venom onde Betty estava sendo mantida, mas o Homem-Aranha, que também estava tentando salvá-la, confundiu-o com seu inimigo e os antigos adversários lutaram. Após sua breve batalha, eles continuaram a procurar por Betty juntos, mas, assim que Venom chegou ao armazém onde Betty estava sendo mantida, o lugar explodiu. O Aranha saiu dos escombros com Betty. Ao voltar ao quartel-general do Projeto Renascimento, Eddie mentiu sobre o Mestre do Crime ter descoberto sua identidade quando ele perdeu o controle do simbionte para que a criatura não fosse removida dele. De volta a casa, Flash descobriu que seu pai tinha cirrose no fígado e não tinha muito tempo de vida. thumb|left Ilha das Aranhas Toda Manhattan logo sucumbiu a um vírus que deu aos nova-iorquinos poderes de aranha. O Projeto Renascimento enviou Venom para impedir que o Rei-Aranha violasse a quarentena e infectasse os outros. Após derrotá-lo e levá-lo ao quartel-general, Venom foi mandado para infiltrar a sede de seus inimigos. Lá, ele descobriu que o Anti-Venom era capaz de curar os cidadãos infectados e levou-o aos Laboratórios Horizonte para sintetizar uma cura. Mais tarde, Flash pôde visitar seu pai no hospital antes que ele falecesse. De volta à ação, Venom tentou matar a Rainha, a responsável pela infestação de poderes de aranha, com a ajuda de Steve Rogers. Venom perfurou a Rainha com o escudo de Rogers, mas ela se transformou em uma aranha gigante. Outros heróis chegaram para batalhar contra a Rainha, mas foi Kaine que deferiu o golpe mortal enquanto o Homem-Aranha distribuía a cura pela cidade com a ajuda dos Octobôs do Doutor Octopus. Após a infestação, Venom lutou contra o Hijacker, que aproveitou o incidente para cometer uma série de assaltos a bancos enquanto matava diversos civis inocentes; Thompson matou o vilão em um ataque de fúria. Venom Fora-da-Lei Halloween apareceu no funeral do pai de Flash e levou-o à sede do Mestre do Crime. Sabendo da identidade secreta de Flash, ele forçou-o a fazer uma missão para ele em Las Vegas, ameaçando matar Betty e sua família caso ele não obedecesse. Para piorar a situação, o Capitão América encerrou o Projeto Renascimento e tentou confiscar o simbionte de Flash. Ele fugiu de Rogers e saiu para completar sua missão, com Halloween o seguindo. Enquanto isso, o Capitão América enviou o Hulk Vermelho para capturar Venom. Halloween deu a Flash instruções para entrar em um casino chamado Covil do Diabo, onde o simbionte Venom faria o resto. Controlado completamente por seus instintos, Venom invadiu um laboratório secreto no cassino, onde o simbionte Toxina estava contido. Venom tentou matá-lo, mas o Halloween colocou a criatura em um recipiente e fugiu com ela. thumb|right|Venom, Hulk Vermelho, X-23 e Motoqueira Fantasma. Círculo dos Quatro Flash terminou com Betty para que ela pudesse ficar segura e começou a beber novamente. Por fim, o Hulk Vermelho rastreou Flash até Las Vegas para poder tomar o simbionte e levá-lo ao tribunal militar. No meio de sua luta, Coração Negro criou um portal que trazia o Inferno à Terra, mas Johnny Blaze impediu que ele se espalhasse além de Las Vegas. Venom e o Hulk Vermelho lutaram ao lado da X-23 e da nova Motoqueira Fantasma para derrotar o Coração Negro. No caminho, eles lutaram contra suas Antíteses, opostos polares de si mesmos criados com um espelho mágico, e morreram enquanto tentavam derrotá-los. Seus passados sombrios os levaram ao Inferno, onde Mephisto ofereceu devolvê-los à Terra se eles concordassem em ajudá-los no futuro. Os quatro concordaram e desafiaram Coração Negro novamente. O simbionte tomou brevemente o controle de Flash em uma tentativa de roubar o Espírito da Vingança para si, mas foi impedido pelo Coração Negro. Venom e a Motoqueira Fantasma entregaram seus poderes ao Hulk Vermelho, dando-lhe o poder de derrotar o Coração Negro. Pouco depois, o Capitão América e os Vingadores Secretos chegaram para prender Venom, mas seus feitos heroicos convenceram o Capitão a dar-lhe uma chance e ele o aceitou na equipe. Daimon, no entanto, percebe que Flash, Hulk Vermelho e X-23 possuem Marcas do Inferno, pentagramas invisíveis em seus peitos, indicando seu pacto com Mephisto. thumb|left|Agente Venom com os Vingadores Secretos. Entrando nos Vingadores Secretos De qualquer modo, Rogers queria que Thompson fosse colocado na Estação Farol e usasse o simbionte em curtos períodos de tempo, juntando-se aos Vingadores Secretos juntamente com o Tocha Humana original. No entanto, o ceticismo do Gavião Arqueiro não permitiu que Venom participasse da nova missão da equipe. De qualquer forma, Venom participou da missão e desempenhou um papel fundamental em uma missão seguinte, finalmente conquistando a confiança do Gavião. Com o tempo, um relacionamento secreto se desenvolveu entre ele e sua companheira de equipe, a Valquíria. Sua permanência nos Vingadores Secretos o levou a entrar em conflito com o homicida Cletus Kasady, o Carnificina, quando este tentou assumir a cidade de Doverton, no Colorado. thumb|right|Venom é derrotado pelo Sexteto Selvagem. O desafio do Sexteto Selvagem Quando o Mestre do Crime estava reunindo quatro vilões para formar uma equipe chamada de Sexteto Selvagem, Venom invadiu sua base e tentou matá-lo. Eddie Brock interferiu ao tentar matar Thompson, o que arruinou o plano de Flash. Antes de escapar dos cinco vilões, o Mestre afirmou que mataria os entes queridos de Flash. Eddie Brock foi nocauteado durante a batalha e foi forçado pelo Mestre do Crime a tornar-se o novo Toxina e completar o Sexteto Selvagem. Flash começou a procurar por Betty e encontrou-a conversando com Halloween. Como Agente Venom, ele protegeu-a de Halloween, Megatak e Toxina. Sabendo que isto a faria confiar nele, Venom revelou sua identidade para Betty. Então, Flash envolveu-se em sua última luta contra o Sexteto Selvagem, resultando nas mortes do Víbora Assassina e de Toxina, a quem Venom tentou salvar. Ele testemunhou o Mestre do Crime revelar sua identidade para Betty como sendo irmão dela, e ficou chocado quando Betty atirou nele e o matou. Mais tarde, Flash lutou contra o Halloween e levou-o à Balsa. Encontro infernal Enquanto observava as atividades do Departamento de Armamentos Ocultistas, Flash foi nocauteado por Daimon Hellstrom, que implantou um demônio dentro dele para transformar o simbionte em um dos seus Monstros do Mal. Flash conseguiu subjugar o demônio e os Monstros do Mal usando sua Marca Infernal, prendendo Hellstrom. Ele tentou capturar o demônio, que implorava para ser removido de seu corpo, mas não conseguiu exorcizá-lo devido à presença da Marca Infernal. Carnificina Mínima Flash seguiu o assassino em série fugitivo Carnificina a um centro de pesquisa da NASA, onde o vilão usou um transporte interdimensional chamado Buraco de Prometheus para ser transportado ao Microverso. O Aranha Escarlate, que também estava seguindo os passos do Carnificina, juntou-se a Venom na busca por Casady, e eles foram transportados ao Microverso pelo Buraco de Prometheus. thumb|left|Venom e Aranha Escarlate vs. Carnificina. Ambos foram separados depois que passam pelo Buraco. Venom foi encontrado pela Força Enigma, que precisava da ajuda de Venom para combater Marquis Radu, o líder dos aliados do Carnificina, e expulsar o Carnificina do Microverso, porque seu simbionte (e o de Venom) estava corrompendo o ambiente. Eles foram atacados e dominados pelas forças de Radu. Venom foi levado à base de Marquis Radu jundo ao Carnificina, a fim de replicar seus simbiontes e criar um exército que pudesse fazê-lo controlar o Microverso. Mas o carnificina conseguiu tomar o controle do exército de simbiontes e o usou para escapar para o universo normal, onde foi finalmente derrotado pelos esforços conjuntos de Venom e do Aranha Escarlate, e uma arma especial foi dada a eles pela Força Enigma. Depois de ser picado pelo Aranha Escarlate, Cletus curou suas feridas, mas ficou em estado de coma, fazendo com que o simbionte estivesse no controle total de seu corpo, apesar de ele ter sido colocado em custódia novamente e sedado. Filadélfia Após enfrentar os Alienígenas, Flash despediu-se de Nova York e mudou-se para a Filadélfia, sem saber que Eddie Brock havia sobrevivido às chamas e estava o perseguindo. Flash recebeu um emprego como treinador assistente no West Philadelphia High School e também se tornou o "Homem-Aranha da Filadélfia". Ao tentar capturar uma vítima de um dos experimentos de Vector com híbridos de alienígena e máquina, Venom foi confrontado pelo Toxina, que matou as criaturas. Usando um sedativo que estava guardando para seu próprio simbionte, Flash conseguiu incapacitar Brock, que deixou a cena prometendo um novo encontro em breve. Toxina perseguiu Flash até a escola secundária na qual ele trabalhava, esperando confrontá-lo, mas a criatura que o Toxina matou conseguiu procriar e infectar novas pessoas, que começaram a perseguir Toxina e Venom, seus inimigos naturais. Com o objetivo de salvar vidas inocentes, Flash convenceu Brock a unir-se a ele temporariamente e derrotar os monstros, que acabaram sendo mortos. Percebendo que Flash estava se saindo bem como Venom, Brock ofereceu-lhe um acordo: ele deixaria Flash viver enquanto ele tivesse controle sobre o simbionte, mas o mataria se ele perdesse esse controle. thumb|right|Mania, Venom e Ossos Cruzados. A fim de impedir que Andi Benton, uma de suas estudantes, fosse morta por Halloween, Flash lhe deu uma porção do simbionte, que misteriosamente uniu-se a Andi mais rápido do que se uniria a outro hospedeiro e transformou-a em Mania. Andi atacou brutalmente o Halloween, mas após remover sua máscara, Venom percebeu que tratava-se de um impostor que sofreu uma lavagem cerebral do verdadeiro Halloween para substitui-lo enquanto este estava na prisão. Depois de uma batalha furiosa na qual diversos supervilões à procura por Venom participaram, Mania começou a sufocar o falso Halloween com simbionte, mas Venom a convenceu a não passar dos limites. Andi mudou-se com sua tia para Jenkintown, embora tenha mantido contato com Flash, que deixou-a manter o simbionte. Após enfrentar o Departamento de Armamentos Ocultistas novamente quando eles, aliados ao Ossos Cruzados, tentaram conseguir a Marca Infernal do simbionte Venom adquirida durante a batalha contra o Coração Negro, Flash descobriu que o simbionte ligado a Andi era o clone de Venom, expulso pelo simbionte original para remover o demônio colocado nele por Hellstrom. Flash prometeu que ajudaria Andi a remover a Marca Infernal a qualquer custo. Thunderbolts Após os eventos da Guerra da Fênix, Flash foi recrutado pelo General Thaddeus Ross para participar de sua equipe dos Thunderbolts. No entanto, os métodos violentos do grupo, que permitiram que o simbionte o influenciasse a comer pessoas, deixaram-no desiludido. Flash decidiu sair da equipe, mas não antes de testar a habilidade deles de derrotá-lo caso ele perdesse o controle, permitindo voluntariamente que o simbionte assumisse o controle. Embora o simbionte tenha subjugado facilmente os Thunderbolts individualmente, eles foram capazes de trabalhar juntos para derrotá-lo. Venom Superior Venom voltou temporariamente à Cidade de Nova York para investigar o paradeiro dos capangas do Mestre do Crime. Ele acabou encontrando o Homem-Aranha, na época em que Otto Octavius estava no corpo de Peter Parker, mas conseguiu escapar dele e de seus aranhabôs. Como Flash, ele buscou a ajuda de "Peter" para lhe dar um lugar para ficar. Depois, Octavius convenceu Flash a permitir que ele realizasse um procedimento que lhe daria implantes robóticos de pernas, embora, durante o processo, ele tenha removido o simbionte de Flash à força. O simbionte escapou da contenção e religou-se a seu "antigo" hospedeiro, mas informou que o Homem-Aranha tinha um gosto "errado". Flash tentou fazer o simbionte se vincular a ele novamente, mas foi frustado, mesmo com a ajuda de Cardíaco. thumb|left|150px|Flash recupera o simbionte. Sajani Jaffrey, das Indústrias Parker, descobriu que as drogas usadas para inibir o simbionte e manter Flash no controle deixaram seu corpo dependente do simbionte para sobreviver e ele acabaria morrendo sem a criatura, inspirando-o a voltar à ação e encontrar o Homem-Aranha. Quando os Vingadores decidiram confrontar o Aranha após ele começar a mostrar um comportamento mais violento, Flash, vestido em uma Armadura do Homem de Ferro, ajudou-os a derrotar Octavius. Flash também convenceu o simbionte a voltar para ele, tornando-se Venom novamente. Na Torre dos Vingadores, a Viúva Negra perguntou a Flash se ele poderia acessar as memórias de quando o simbionte estava temporariamente unido ao Homem-Aranha, mas, ao tentar, Flash disse que não estava tendo um resultado conclusivo. Após o Capitão América recomendar que ele ficasse longe do Homem-Aranha, Flash voltou à Filadélfia para resolver assuntos pendentes, satisfeito que os Vingadores estavam envolvidos. Ele também ganhou a posição de membro honorário na equipe. Guardiões da Galáxia Buscando manter uma conexão com os Guardiões da Galáxia, os Vingadores colocaram Flash na equipe como seu novo representante. Flash rapidamente fez amizade com Drax, o Destruidor, que o aconselhou a trocar sua Multi-Arma por um armamento alienígena mais poderoso, embora Wrapje, o negociante de armas, tenha inicialmente recusado a troca devido a Flash possuir um simbionte. Após assumir uma nova aparência, Flash foi abduzido por Skrulls, que o separaram do simbionte e tentaram tomá-lo para si mesmos. Flash recuperou o simbionte e escapou da nave deles, mas decidiu não retornar à equipe. Enquanto se escondia em um bar, Flash ouviu um Kree bêbado discutindo sobre ter estado na Terra e o confrontou em um beco próximo, exigindo ser levado até lá. Quando o Kree tentou atacá-lo, Flash transformou-se em uma versão alada monstruosa de Venom e matou o Kree quando este admitiu ter mentido sobre sua ida à Terra. Flash voltou à concessionária de Wrapje exigindo saber mais sobre o simbionte. Gamora entrou no local e o simbionte assumiu o controle de Flash, atacando-a até ser derrotado por outros Guardiões e colocado em contenção. Flash pediu desculpas por sua perda de controle sobre a criatura e pediu para voltar à Terra. Enquanto Flash descansava, os Guardiões debateram sobre lançar o simbionte no espaço, mas ele libertou-se de seu recipiente e assumiu Groot. Flash permaneceu em estado de coma durante a fúria subsequente do simbionte, que aproveitou a oportunidade para dominar Rocket Raccoon e, posteriormente, Drax. thumb|right|Venom com os Guardiões da Galáxia. Após usar Drax para derrotar o resto dos Guardiões, o simbionte usou a nave para chegar ao Planeta dos Simbiontes. O simbionte Venom separou-se de Drax e juntou-se à sua espécie, que parecia ser inofensiva. Após decidir tentar se comunicar com os simbiontes, Flash e os Guardiões descobriram a verdadeira origem desses alienígenas. Os simbiontes, ou os Klyntar (como preferiam ser chamados), são uma raça de criaturas pacíficas cujos objetivos são usar a simbiose com outros seres para criar uma ordem de guerreiros nobres e manter a paz pelo cosmo. No entanto, o hospedeiro precisa ser uma mistura perfeita de ideais morais e físicos; caso contrário, a simbiose resultante corromperá tanto o Klyntar quanto o hospedeiro. Eventos como esse causaram o criação dos simbiontes assassinos pelos quais os Klyntar são conhecidos, como Venom e Carnificina. Uma vez que o simbionte Venom voltou ao espaço, os Klyntar conseguiram reconectar-se a ele como um coletivo, fazendo com que agisse irracionalmente, mas, por fim, reunindo-se à espécie. A reunião consertou a corrupção no simbionte Venom, que uniu-se novamente a Flash, criando um Agente Venom mais poderoso que foi integrado aos Agentes do Cosmo. Agentes do Cosmo Paralelamente às suas aventuras com os Guardiões da Galáxia, Flash e o simbionte Venom começaram a viajar para planetas que sentiam que estavam em apuros, como ao salvar uma família de alienígenas de contrabandistas e desativar dispositivos que estavam destruindo o ecossistema de vários planetas. Ao fazer isso, ele adquiriu um robô suicida, 803, e ganhou a afeição da rainha dos Wugin, Iqa; porém, conquistou a hostilidade dos piratas-espaciais gramosianos e do senhor da guerra Mercúrio, que estava por trás das máquinas destruidoras de ecossistemas. Ele foi contactado por Tarna e Myntril, representantes dos Agentes do Cosmo, que explicaram quais eram seus novos deveres: responder a voz do Cosmos e defender aqueles que precisassem de ajuda. Eles descobriram que o simbionte Venom havia desenvolvido a habilidade de manifestar-se em uma forma humanoide sem um hospedeiro. thumb|left|Venom: Agente do Cosmo. Mercúrio, furioso por Flash ter interferido em seus planos e cobiçando o simbionte Venom, enviou a guerreira ruu'lto Pik Rollo atrás dele, mas Venom a convenceu a voltar-se contra Mercúrio para resgatar sua filha, Hilla. Venom e Pik Rollo atacaram a base de Mercúrio e foram facilmente derrotados, com Mercúrio levando o simbionte Venom. Isso foi revelado como um plano de Flash e do simbionte, dando ao 803 tempo para reunir seus aliados e atacar a base de Mercúrio. Pik reuniu-se com sua filha e Flash recuperou o simbionte, mas breve período dele ligado a Mercúrio desfez a limpeza mental coletiva dos Klyntar, fazendo com que ele voltasse ao seu estado furioso e começasse um tumulto pelos planetas que tinha ajudado para antagonizar Flash. Felizmente, Flash conseguiu dominar o simbionte e levou-o ao planeta dos Klyntar, acreditando que ainda havia uma chance para a sua redenção. Durante o julgamento do simbionte, foi descoberto que ele havia sucumbido à fúria novamente porque a purificação original estava incompleta, como consequência da desanexação Mania, que havia sido corrompida pela marca infernal. Enquanto a tripulação de Flash se ofereceu para encontrar um elixir purificador no planeta Wenb, ele e o simbionte Venom partiram para voltar à Terra e salvar Mania. Guerra Civil II thumb|Flash e alguns dos seus amigos intergalácticos.|250px|right O retorno de Flash à Terra coincidiu com o pedido da Capitã Marvel para que os Guardiões da Galáxia a ajudassem contra o Homem de Ferra durante a segunda Guerra Civil superhumana. Durante o conflito, Flash chegou a enfrentar Miles Morales, questionando se o último era um verdadeiro herdeiro do Homem-Aranha original, mas foi incapacitado pela Rajada Venenosa de Miles. Ao viajar para a Filadélfia, Flash visitou sua mãe brevemente no Centro de Bem-Estar Rose Manor e começou a investigar as atividades de Mania. Enquanto procurava por ela, Flash foi emboscado pelo Homem-Aranha, que não sabia que o simbionte Venom havia mudado e queria salvar seu amigo dele. Depois que o mal-entendido foi esclarecido pelo simbionte, Venom e o Homem-Aranha uniram-se para confrontar Mania. O simbionte dela foi contido, mas a marca infernal acabou sendo transferida para a própria Andi. Andi tentou matar Flash e tomar os simbiontes para si mesma, mas os aliados de Flash chegaram bem a tempo com uma porção do elixir para neutralizar temporariamente sua doença e chamá-la à razão. Agora reunido com a Mania, Venom decidiu despedir-se de seus aliados e permanecer na Terra até que Andi pudesse ser devidamente curada. Perdendo o Simbionte Ao levar Mania a Nova York, Flash voltou à sua forma de Agente Venom e começou a lutar contra o crime ao lado de sua protegida. No entanto, o Agente Venom foi atacado pelo FBI, que utilizou uma armadura antissimbionte especializada. O Agente Venom foi atingido por um feixe que o separou do simbionte, que voltou a seu estado assassino e o abandonou. Flash entrou em depressão pela perda de seu amigo, mas conseguiu renovar sua determinação de resgatar o simbionte de quem o tomou. thumb|left Agente Anti-Venom Após descobrir que o simbionte de Mania foi roubado, Flash presumiu que o culpado fosse o responsável por separá-lo do simbionte Venom. Usando os resíduos do simbionte em seu corpo como uma bússola, Flash rastreou-o até a Alchemax, onde descobriu que ele havia se religado a Eddie Brock. Flash confrontou Brock e tentou fazer o simbionte retornar a ele. Enquanto o simbionte estava lutando para decidir com que hospedeiro ficaria e prendeu-se aos dois ao mesmo tempo, o Homem-Aranha apareceu na cena. Ele derrubou um recipiente de soro Anti-Venom artificial desenvolvido pela Alchemax em Flash e Eddie na tentativa de matar o simbionte. Em vez de matá-lo, o soro transformou a porção dele ligada a Flash em um novo Anti-Venom, que fez Flash adquirir uma versão de sua forma de Agente Venom com as cores invertidas. Flash conseguiu usar o simbionte Anti-Venom para remover o simbionte Venom de Eddie, mas não conseguiu ligá-lo a si mesmo. Deixando o simbionte no apartamento de Bobbi Morse para proteção, Anti-Venom e o Homem-Aranha começaram a rastrear o simbionte e localizando-o no esconderijo da Gata Negra, onde descobriram que a gangue de Felicia fora infectada com o simbionte por seu novo anfitrião, o Maníaco. Homem-Aranha e Anti-Venom foram derrotados, e o Maníaco tentou incendiar Flash e seu simbionte vivo. Eles foram resgatados por Andi, que estava usando os poderes derivados da Marca Infernal para continuar lutando sem seu simbionte. Então, Anti-Venom e Andi localizaram o Homem-Aranha, que havia sido controlado pelo Maníaco, e tentaram libertá-lo. Eles foram ajudados pela Gata Negra e por Eddie Brock, que uniu-se novamente ao simbionte Venom depois da criatura escapar do apartamento de Morse. Os heróis seguiram Maníaco até uma reunião das cinco maiores famílias criminosas do mundo, onde ele usou seu simbionte para assumir o controle de todos os participantes. Usando armamentos revestidos com o soro Anti-Venom da Alchemax e com o próprio simbionte de Flash, os heróis libertaram aqueles sobre o controle do Maníaco, fazendo com que os restos do simbionte voltassem a ele e o tornassem mais forte. O Maníaco inicialmente derrotou os heróis, até que a Gata Negra percebeu que aqueles que o Anti-Venom libertou de seu controle desenvolveram uma imunidade a ele. O Homem-Aranha fez o simbionte de Flash absorver uma amostra do seu sangue para absorver suas propriedades "Anti-Maníaco", dando a Flash o impulso necessário para derrotar o Maníaco e neutralizá-lo. Com o vilão derrotado, Flash ligou para os seus contatos do governo para levá-lo embora. Antes de dissolver sua aliança, o Anti-Venom deu a Brock sua benção para manter o simbionte, afirmando que ele demonstrou heroísmo enquanto lutava contra o Maníaco. Invasão dos Venenos Quando saiu a notícia de que os Venenos estavam usando Klyntar para atacar os super-heróis, a Alchemax pediu um favor de Flash para usar suas propriedades anti-simbiontes para ajudar. Flash concordou inicialmente, apesar dos protestos furiosos de Venom e da preocupação com o Klyntar vitimizado, mas nenhuma alternativa pôde ser encontrada. O agente anti- veneno então acompanhou Venom e o Homem-Aranha para ajudar vários super-heróis a combater os venenos, e tentou capturar um dos venenos para libertá-los de seu simbionte e interrogá-los. No entanto, quando o agente anti- veneno tentou livrar o seu simbiote de seu simbiote, ele ficou horrorizado quando seus poderes anti-veneno fizeram o veneno gritar dor e colapso em uma poça, sem sinal do hospedeiro humano dentro. Apesar de suas novas preocupações sobre o uso de seus poderes contra os Venenos e prejudicar qualquer ser humano inocente, o Agente Anti-Veneno foi designado para uma das duas equipes para atacar Nave de Thanos em órbita Terrestre. Depois de lutar contra um ataque à Alchemax por um grupo de Venenos, o Agente Anti-Venom embarcou em Quinjet com sua equipe e partiu para a nave dos Venenos, apenas para o Quinjet ser destruído no ar por Veneno Thanos. O Agente Anti-Venom, tendo sobrevivido ao acidente e não tendo escrúpulos em usar seus poderes em um tal como Thanos, saltou para a batalha contra o veneno, encolhendo tentativas de envenenar Venenos para assimilá-lo, mas foi rapidamente abatido pelo poder de Poison Thanos. Como os companheiros de Flash também foram abatidos pelo antigo Titã Louco, Kid Kaiju convocou seus monstros para atacar. Infelizmente um dos monstros de Kid Kaiju, Scragg, foi forçosamente ligado a Simbionte durante a batalha e consumido por um Veneno, criando Poison Scragg. Reconhecendo a ameaça que uma besta representava para Nova York, o agente anti- veneno usou relutantemente seus poderes para desestabilizar o Scragg venenoso e permitir que ele fosse morto por misericórdia por Slizzik. Agente Anti-Venom então começou a curar seus companheiros feridos, e testemunhou a autodestruição sistemática dos Venenos após a morte de sua Rainha. A Ascensão do Duende Vermelho e Morte Como Agente Anti-Venom, Flash experimentou uma popularidade sem precedentes superando a do Homem-Aranha. No entanto, ele foi chantageado por Liz Allan - que tinha visto e destruído filmagens de ligação Flash ao simbiote alterado - para fornecer segurança extra nas novas instalações de testes fora da empresa, onde ela iria fazer uma demonstração sobre a potência do trítio. Flash relutantemente concordou, preocupado que ela iria expô-lo se ele se recusasse; e quando o Rei Duende e vários de seus capangas atacaram para roubar o trítio do Agente Anti-Venom se juntou ao Homem-Aranha para tentar detê-los - embora como resultado do Flash ter saído para curar um dos guardas que o Rei Duende conseguiu com uma pequena quantia. Liz chantageou Flash mais uma vez para ajudá-la a rastreá-lo, e ele chegou a uma antiga discoteca uma vez usado como um esconderijo pelo Duende Verde. No interior, ele descobriu o cadáver mutilado de Urich e um amarrado J. Jonah Jameson, que o informou que Osborn não só se tornou o Duende Verde novamente, mas também se ligou ao simbionte do Carnificina. Contactado pelo Homem-Aranha, o Agente Anti-Venom foi solicitado a vigiar Jameson - que usou a distração para se esgueirar. Quando o Duende Vermelho feriu mortalmente o Tocha Humana, Clash, Teia de Seda e o Homem-Aranha Ultimate; Flash escolheu sacrificar sua oportunidade de derrotar Osborn usando as propriedades de limpeza do simbionte Anti-Venom para curar os amigos do Homem-Aranha, e foi gravemente ferido como resultado do uso excessivo de seus poderes de cura. Usando a última de sua energia para curar a perna do Homem-Aranha, Flash foi levado ao hospital, onde soube que o Homem-Aranha era Peter Parker da delirante Cindy Moon, e usou o seu último poder para salvar os amigos e entes queridos do Homem-Aranha do Carnificina. Chegando para confrontar o Duende Vermelho ao lado do Homem-Aranha - que tinha se ligado ao simbiote Venom - Flash tentou usar o último do simbionte Anti-Veneno para purgar Osborn do simbionte Carnificina. Em retaliação a Flash arruinando seus planos, Osborn feriu mortalmente Flash com suas manoplas explosão de faíscas antes de ser perfurado pela cidade pelo Homem-Aranha Venomizado furioso. Flash conseguiu acalmar Venom e pediu a Peter que não cedesse à ira para não corromper o simbionte, recusando-se a retirá-lo por preocupação de que o Anti-Venom restante em seu corpo o mataria ou morreria antes que pudesse curá-lo, matando-o e privando o Homem-Aranha da vantagem que ele conferia. Flash morreu de seus ferimentos e mais tarde foi dado um funeral militar com todas as honras. | Personalidade = Como resultado do abuso crônico pelo seu pai alcoólico e violento, Flash Thompson tornou-se um brigão em seus anos no ensino médio, pegando no pé de estudantes mais fracos do que ele — ou seja, Peter Parker — no intuito de descarregar sua raiva e frustração. No entanto, desejando a aprovação de seu pai acima de tudo, Flash procurou se destacar nos esportes, incorporando o estereótipo de um atleta burro. Inspirado pelo heroísmo altruísta do Homem-Aranha, Flash finalmente se endireitou e entrou nas forças armadas para se provar um herói, mas era envergonhado e assombrado pelo seu passado como um agressor. Permanecendo temperamental e recorrendo ao alcoolismo, Flash desesperou-se com os paralelos que via entre si mesmo e seu pai. Ao tornar-se o Agente Venom, as aspirações de Flash para se tornar um super-herói entraram em conflito com as ordens de seus superiores militares — levando-o, por fim, a deixar o exército sem permissão para proteger sua família — e com os impulsos predatórios do simbionte, que eram inibidos por uma substância supressora, mas ressurgiam se Flash ficasse muito irritado. Depois de juntar-se aos Vingadores Secretos e aos Thunderbolts, Flash começou a perceber o quanto o fardo de ser um herói era pesado quando seus inimigos e o simbionte selvagem atacaram sua família, levando-o, por fim, a mudar-se para a Filadélfia para protegê-los e tentar deixar seu passado para trás. Após o simbionte Venom ter sido purificado, o relacionamento de Flash com a criatura começou de novo e ele passou a considerá-lo seu camarada e parceiro, chegando ao ponto de, quando foi recorrompido, ele se esforçou para salvar o simbionte de si mesmo. Flash sentia-se culpado pela morte do pai de Andrea Benton e, apesar de nunca ter desejado ter filhos por medo de se tornar como seu próprio pai, ele tornou-se um mentor e pai substituto para ela. Thompson afundou em uma depressão profunda quando foi separado de Venom. Ele não apenas ficou muito preocupado pelo seu amigo e parceiro, mas também sentia falta de ser um super-herói. Ele deixou sua depressão graças à sua determinação de reunir-se com seu antigo simbionte. Flash inicialmente rejeitou a ideia de o simbionte ter retornado a Eddie Brock, mas aprendeu a respeitar Brock e aceitou-o como hospedeiro do simbionte após o último demonstrar seu lado heroico enquanto lutava contra o Maníaco. | Poderes = Traje simbiótico branco: O simbionte Anti-Venom concede a Flash os seguintes poderes: * Força sobre-humana * Velocidade sobre-humana * Resistência sobre-humana * Vigor sobre-humano * Agilidade sobre-humana * Reflexos sobre-humanos * Fator de cura acelerado * Geração de teias * Escalar paredes * Sentido de aranha * Imunidade ao sentido de aranha * Camuflagem adaptável * Geração de matéria constituinte * Metamorfose * Memória genética * Visão noturna * Rejeição de simbiontes externos: Assim como o o original, o simbionte Anti-Venom artificial é corrosivo para o simbionte Venom, ao ponto do mero contato físico ser capaz de matá-lo. * Toque de cura: O traje permite que Flash elimine as impurezas do corpo de uma pessoa, como drogas, toxinas e doenças. No entanto, ao contrário do simbionte Anti-Venom original, Flash também pode curar ferimentos físicos. Quando o simbionte percebeu que o demônio implantado neles por Daimon Hellstrom estava lentamente assumindo o controle, ele passou a Marca Infernal para seu clone e uniu-o a Andrea Benton. Demônio: Flash foi possuído por um demônio através da tentativa de Daimon Hellstrom de transformar o simbionte em um dos seus Monstros do Mal. À princípio, o demônio queria ser libertado do corpo de Flash, uma vez que possuir uma pessoa que carregava a Marca Infernal tinha sido proibido, mas não conseguiu ser exorcizado devido à presença da própria marca. Flash teorizou que o simbionte e o demônio estavam cooperando para superar suas respectivas desvantagens (drogas e a Marca Infernal), mas o simbionte percebeu que o demônio estava lentamente superando a supressão da Marca Infernal e expulsou-o com a marca em seu clone. }} | Habilidades = Atirador habilidoso: Flash foi treinado em artilharia de elite e pontaria no Exército dos EUA. Combatente habilidoso: Due to formal training as a boxer and a soldier, Flash is an exceptional combatant and easily combines his abilities with the use of symbiote powers. | Força = | Fraquezas = Alcoolismo: Flash era conhecido por ter um problema com bebidas. mas ele se desfez delas. 803 construiu um par de próteses para Flash utilizar enquanto não estava com o simbionte. Som e calor: O simbionte Venom, como todos os outros de sua espécie, é extremamente vulnerável aos ataques de calor e som. Eles podem causar ao simbionte dor e desconforto físico, enquanto ataques "mais poderosos" podem ser completamente inefetivos. Dependência do simbionte: Devido à ligação contínua com o simbionte e os efeitos das drogas que ele usa para mantê-lo sobre controle, a biologia de Flash foi modificada ao ponto de ele depender do simbionte para viver. Se Flash não possui o simbionte por um período prolongado de tempo, ele pode chegar a morrer. Este problema aparentemente foi removido pela mente coletiva dos Klyntar, pois ele passou períodos prolongados de tempo separado do simbionte sem qualquer efeito adverso. }} | Equipamento = Pernas prostéticas: Um par de próteses dadas a ele por 803 para andar por conta própria enquanto não estivesse ligado ao simbionte Venom. Porém, ele desfez-se dela depois. }} | Transporte = Motocicleta que pertenceu anteriormente ao Capitão América. | Armas = Multi-Arma desenvolvida para o Agente Venom por Aaron MacKenzie. | Notas = * Quando Flash perde o controle do traje, sua aparência frequentemente muda para a do Venom "clássico", Eddie Brock, ocasionalmente mantendo os espetos nos ombros, braços e pernas e olhos pretos com bordas brancas. Outras vezes, os emblemas de aranha brancos permaneceram os mesmos ou se reverteram para a aparência do Venom de MacGargan. Ele pode gerar duas bocas do lados do pescoço, embora só tenha feito isso uma vez. * Enquanto membro dos Thunderbolts do Hulk Vermelho, Flash recoloriu as áreas brancas do simbionte para vermelho, fazendo-o lembrar a arte de conceito original de Randy Schueller para o traje preto. | Curiosidades = * Flash é sobrinho da atriz Lea Thompson. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} en:Eugene Thompson (Earth-616) es:Eugene Thompson (Tierra-616) ro:Eugene Thompson (Pământ-616) Categoria:Alcoolismo Categoria:Personagens Paralíticos Categoria:Fraqueza do Fogo Categoria:Fraqueza do Som Categoria:Possuídos por Simbiontes Categoria:Canibais Categoria:Família Thompson Categoria:Especialista em Armas Categoria:Forma Demoníaca Categoria:Anteriormente Falecido Categoria:Experimento de Doutor Octopus Categoria:Lançador de Teia Categoria:Escalador de Paredes Categoria:Estudante da Midtown High School Categoria:Estudante da Empire State University Categoria:Vingadores Honorários Categoria:Personagens da Guerra do Vietnã Categoria:Personagens da Guerra do Iraque Categoria:Medalha de Honra Categoria:Super-Soldados Categoria:Geração de Teias Orgânicas Categoria:Força Sobre-Humana Categoria:Velocidade Sobre-Humana Categoria:Vigor Sobre-Humano Categoria:Resistência Sobre-Humana Categoria:Agilidade Sobre-Humana Categoria:Reflexos Sobre-Humanos Categoria:Durabilidade Regenerativa Categoria:Precogs Categoria:Visão Noturna Categoria:Habilidade de Luta - Lutador Experiente Categoria:Ciborgues Categoria:Regeneração